I'll be there for you
by havenlystarrs
Summary: A/U Robin's whole world was destroyed by Jason's cruel words at their bridge. She had planned to leave Port Charles forever, but AJ convinces her to stay.
1. Chapter 1

Robin walked slowly away from Jason and their bridge. She was in so much pain but she knew she made the right decision even at the cost of her happiness. She hugged herself as she slowly walked away. _Everything has changed. AJ and Jason_ hate _me so much! I destroyed my friendship with AJ and Jason . . . He never wants to see me again. God, what_ _a mess!_ As she walked with her head down thinking, she ran into someone. As she looked up she braced herself to be yelled at again.

AJ hugged her close to his body. "I'm sorry _,_ Robin. I should never have treated you like I did. You were in the middle of a bad situation. Your friendship with me and your relationship with Jason. I don't blame you, Robin. I'm grateful to you."

Robin hugged him and started sobbing into his arms. AJ just hugged her tighter and caressed her back. He whispered softly, "It's okay, honey. Shh. I have you. I won't leave you."

* * *

Jason hit the handrail. _Robin, it would be easier if I never see you again. But I'll be waiting for you when you come back._ He walked away back to where he parked his bike. He walked slowly hoping not to run into Robin again. He slowed his walk as he noticed a couple on the dock. He looks carefully at the couple. He sees it's AJ. _Ugh! Just the person I don't want to see!_ He stops walking as he looks at the girl he is holding. _That's Robin!_

* * *

Robin slowly stops crying. "I thought-I thought you hated me and I lost my family and home in Port Charles, other than Uncle Mac and the girls."

"No, Robin, we are family. We were raised together, we'll always be family." AJ kisses her forehead. "All this stress and secrets, is not good for you. You've lost so much weight, Robin. That can't be good for you. Has Dad seen you? What did he say?"

"I'm scared to go. I think I'm now in the AIDS stage. I don't think i can take anymore bad news. Jason-Jason he just tore my heart apart and Sonny, he picked Jason's side and I was told I no longer lived in my home, where Stone and I lived. The house that Sonny gave Stone and I."

"Jason is an ass, if he can't see what is in front of him, then he isn't worth it. Robin you are the best thing that happened to him after I ruined his life." AJ says sadly. "Sonny, I can't believe him."

"AJ, Jason broke up with me to be with Carly and Michael. I should leave Port Charles and never come back."

"NO! You can do that, Robin. We need you here in Port Charles. Please, please stay, Robin." He hugged her tightly. "Please stay. I need you here."

"I don't know. Sorbonne is expecting me, I should just go."

"Sorbonne can work with PCU and dad's hospital. Please, Robin."

Robin sighs and nods her head. "Okay, I will." She says quietly and then collaspes in AJ's arms.

"ROBIN!" AJ cries out. He grabs her in his arms and runs to his car. _Please, God. Don't take her from us. It's too soon. We still need her. Please, God._ He quickly puts her in the passenger's seat and runs to the driver's side. He gets in and pulls out his iPhone and presses a contact.

"General Hospital, how can I direct your call?"

"I need to speak to Dr. Alan Quartermaine. It's an emergency."

AJ hears that he is put in hold. _Please Stone. It's too soon. I'll do anything, if she can stay with us. Please Stone._ He prayed as he drove to the hospital and waited for his dad to pick up the phone.

"This is Dr. Quartermaine."

"Dad! I'm on my way to General Hospital. It's Robin. She-

"AJ! Is she hurt? What's wrong with her?"

"She collapsed, Dad. She thought we hated her. She is so skinny, Dad. I'm so afraid for her."

"Is Jason with you and Robin?"

"Dad, he broke up with her. I'm almost to the hospital."

"I'll be waiting for you."

AJ hung up the phone and patted Robin in the arm. "We'll be there soon."

* * *

Jason was stunned his Robin and AJ. _Has this been going on all the time? That's my -._ Jason just stares, he can't move. He sees Robin collapse and AJ carrying her. He can't breath. _What happened to Robin? I need to get to the hospital._ He runs to his motorcycle and pulls out his phone and calls Sonny.

"Cor-"

"Get to the hospital! Robin collasped." Jason hungs up the phone as he mounts his bike, turns the key. He guns it out of the parking lot. _Please, not my north, my Canada._

* * *

Alan hangs up the phone and tells the nurse. "Have a team ready for a 25 year old HIV woman. I want a team ready at the door for her. This is my family, have Monica paged to be on standby."

Alan picks up the phone and calls Mac Scorpio.

"Scorpio."

"Mac, I need you to come to the hospital. It's Robin."

"I'm on my way."

Alan hang ups the phone and sees his wife coming from a hallway. He walks to her and says, "It's Robin."

Monica face changes to worry. "How bad is it?"

"I don't know. AJ said she collapsed and has lost some weight." Monica's face turns fearful. "We can't jump to conclusion. It may not be related to the HIV, God willing." He hugs her, "Let's go take care of our daughter." Alan and Monca walk to the entrance where the rest of the team is waiting.

The doors burst open as AJ runs in carrying Robin. "Help!" Alan runs and grabs Robin and puts her on the gurney. He starts checkung her vitals as they speed to an exam room. AJ walks to the waiting room and stands by the doorframe as he nervously waits for news.

The emergency doors burst open as Jason, Sonny and Mac ran in.

"Where's Robin? How is she? Will she be alright? What's wrong with her?" All the men yelled as they surrounded the nurses' station.

"QUIET!" AJ yelled. "This is a hospital! Dad is examing her."

Mac looks at AJ and walks over, "What happened, AJ?" He fearfully asks. _Please, be okay, Robin._

AJ says,"I was walking in the docks thinking about Michael being my son and how I treated Robin. I-"

"You what? You treated Robin how?" Mac interrupted AJ.

"I was an ass to her, Mac. I blamed her for keeping Michael's paternity from me. I told her she was no longer family to me." AJ's eyes tear up. "I blamed her when I should have blamed Carly, Jason and I. We put Robin in the mddle of this, especially how she learned about her parents. I know I was at fault." He holds a hand up when he sees Mac's furious face and says,"Let me finish. I ran into Robin at the docks and I apologzed to her. She cried, Mac. I have never seen Robin cry as if her world ended. She told me she was leaving Port Charles forever, that it was no longer her home. I told her this is her home and she is family. She told me about Jason breaking up with her and Sonny agreeing with his decision. To make matter worse, Sonny kicked her out of her home."

Mac is dumbfounded. _What the hell did they do to my little girl? My, poor, strong Robin._ He looks at where Jason and Sonny are standing near the nurses' station, trying yo get information about Robin.

"Morgan, Corinthos. Leave you are not welcome here. Get out before I have you thrown out." Mac states firmly.

Jason says, "I'm not leaving until I find out how Robin is doing."

"You lost all rights to know anything about Robin Scorpio. You have ended your relationship with my niece and are no longer welcome near her. That goes for you too, Corinthos. I can't believe you threw Robin from her home, the home you GAVE Stone and Robin. You had no right! No right! I am glad Stone is dead, for he would be ashamed to call you brother. Robin meant everything to Stone and I thought she meant something to you. I guess not. You are unfuckingbelievable. Leave."

Mac walks to the nurse and says,"These two men are band from knowing, getting near or learning anything about my niece. The names are Jason Morgan and Sonny Corinthos. I want a gag order in effect. If they learn anything about my niece, Robin Scorpio, I will make sure you lose your job and I will sue."

Alan walks out and says,"Mac."

Mac quickly walks over to Alan and motions for AJ to join him. AJ walks over quickly anxious to find out how Robin is. Jason and Sonny walk over and Mac turns to them and says,"This is for Robin's family only. You are not welcome."

Alan looks puzzled and says,"Mac, Jason and Sonny care about Robin."

"No they don't. Jason broke up with Robin and Sonny threw her out of her home. They aren't welcome nor they need to know anything about Robin. I want a gag order, Alan."

Alan looks furious and says, "As you wish. Come with me. We'll go and speak in Robin's room."

As they walk away, Jason and Sonny look at each other and wonder how they can find out about Robin.

* * *

Alan leads AJ and Mac to Robin's room, they notice her lying still with machines beeping. Mac looks worried at his niece. "What is wrong with her? Is it AI-"

"No, Mac it is not the HIV. She is under too much stress and with her HIV and her pregnancy. It became too much for her."

"Pregnant? My little girl is pregnant?! The baby will be HIV positive, Alan. This will kill her, Alan."

"Mac, the baby may be born healthy. I'm changing her meds slightly and the chances the baby will be HIV positive is 2%. Remain positive and hopeful. Our grandchild will be born healthy."

AJ grins and walks over to Robin's side and gently pats her stomach. "Welcome, little one to our crazy family. You and your mommy will be loved by everyone. Especially by your Uncle AJ. I will spoil you and my son, Michael. I promise I'm changing my life for you and my son. I need to forget about the past and look forward to a new future." AJ says quietly.

Mac and Alan hear him as he speaks to Robin's baby. Alan is hopeful that AJ will make those changes.

* * *

Jason and Sonny walk to the nurse at nurses' station. "Can I please find out how Robin Scorpio is doing?"

The nurse logs on to the computer, a few minutes later says "I'm sorry but that information is confidential and encrypted. Dr. Quartermaine is the only one that can give out that information."

Jason and Sonny walk away and Sonny says,"Get Spinelli."

Jason pulls out his phone and dials a number.

"Stone Cold."

"Robin was admitted to the hospital. I need to know everything that is going on with her. I want it as of yesterday."

As Jason hangs up the phone, two security guards walk over.

"You need to leave. Police Commissioner has ordered you off the premise. Leave. Now."

Jason walks into the face of the closest guard to him. "I'm not leaving. My girlfriend is here and I'm not leaving until I found out how she is doing."

"You will leave on your own or you will be arrested."

Sonny grabs Jason's arm and pulls him out of the hospital.

"What the hell, Sonny!"

"You going to jail won't do anyone any good, man. Especially Robin. We fucked up, man. That's on us." Sonny walks away. "Spinelli will have what what we need to know. Let's go."

Jason looks back at the hospital. "I'll be back, Robin. You can count on it."

* * *

 **AN - I don't own anything just my imagination running wild.**


	2. Chapter 2

This scene takes place while, Robin and Jason are talking at their bridge.

* * *

The large grey house was secluded and was 10 minutes outside of Port Charles. The driveway was a mile and half from the street. The owner of the house has lived there on and off for almost 10 years. He loves the fact, that he can keep an eye on the city and it's citizens as well as his businesses.

In the most important part of the house was a room with a long table and a desk. The worker would come here at least once a week and discuss business matters. The men would joking call it as coming to "Church."

The men at this moment, felt the tension thicker than normal. The room was silent as the men sat waiting for the eruption of temper that they knew was coming from the man sitting the head of the table. His face was stone cold and he had a furious look in his eyes. He slowly let out a small breath as he looked at the men.

"Where is she now?" He asked quietly. _"Ut oh. This is not good."_ Was the thought most of the men sitting there. Whenever he spoke quietly, it was deadly for someone.

"She and Morgan are at Stone's bridge."

"I want the audio of what they are saying, NOW."

The man quickly jumped and started the audio, he knew his boss would want to know what was happening to the girl. As the conversation concluded with: **"I never wanted you to go before, but I do now. It will be much easier when you're in Paris. It will a lot easier, if I never saw your face again."** The men almost felt the pain the girl must be feeling at those words. Their heart ache for her and wanted to kill the man saying those words.

The boss stayed quiet as he made plans. Most of the plans, were ready and just waiting to be executed. _I will finish him and Corinthos, how dare they treat her that way. It's time for my return to Port Charles especially to my princess. "_ I want the someone to deliver the paperwork at the penthouse. With orders to vacate, penthouse 4, immediately."

One of the men, pulled out his phone and dialed a number. He quickly said, "Deliver the court papers." and hung up and looked at his boss.

"I also want -" he was interrupted by the phone ringing by his side. _This had better be an emergency._ He hit the speaker on the phone and said, "What?"

"She is on the way to the hospital."

"What do you mean?"

"She collapsed in AJ's arms. He is taking her to the hospital."

"I'm on my way." He hits the button to end the call and looks at the men. "I want everything about her to be encrypted, especially her hospital file, no one is to know anything about her or what is wrong with her. Make sure it's done now. I want this to be first priority, no one and I mean absolutely no one is to know anything about her unless she wants them to know."

He picks up the phone and dials a number he has never dialed before. As the phone is ringing, he says, "Make sure the car is ready, we leave as soon as I'm done. We leave for Port Charles."

"Scorpio."

"I need you to-"

"Who the hell is this? You sound like someone I know for a fact is a dead."

"And sometimes, the dead comeback. This is about Robin."

"What the hell do you mean this is about Robin? You don't get off, acting like you care about her. Where the hell have you been when she needed you? Not fucking here to help her."

"We can have a pissing contest later, Robin has collapsed is on the way to the hospital. I want you to keep Morgan and Corinthos away from her. They both have hurt her really bad. Make sure they keep away from her. I'll be in Port Charles in 30 minutes." He hangs up the phone and walks away from the table. "Let's go."

* * *

Sonny and Jason both arrive at Harbor View Towers at the virtually the same time. They get into the elevator and hit the top floor. They both quiet and worried about Robin and hoping Spinelli has news for them. As they reached the top floor, they step out of the elevator and both walk away from Sonny's penthouse and walk to penthouse 4. Jason unlocks the door and opens it to Carly and Spinelli arguing.

"What the hell is going on here?" Jason yells.

Spinelli turns and looks at him and says, "Stone Cold, the Evil Blonde One wants to decorate the Beloved Sweetheart's home. The Jackal has told her she can not do this and needs to leave."

Carly looks at Jason and says, "Jason, I want to decorate my home the way I want it. I don't like the Saint's taste. This is Michael's and my home now since we are living together now."

Jason looks at her and sighs as he says, "Penthouse 2, is for us to live. Not this one."

Carly looks at him sadly and walks to him and says, "But this place is bigger than mine and we need more room. Come on, Jason just say yes. Michael would love living back here. He is used to this place."

Jason sighs, "Spinelli, Carly and I agreed to live together. She can decorate anyway she wants." Carly looks at Spinelli showing she won and she Jason wrapped around her finger.

"No, Stone Cold, this is the Beloved Sweetheart's home."

Sonny yells, "Enough!" He points at Carly. "Go home, now." He looks at Spinelli and tells him. "You have the information we need, I trust?"

Carly says, "This is my home now. I'm staying."

Spinelli says angrily, "This is Beloved Sweetheart's home!" He looks at Sonny and Jason with a furious look. "You both know this is her home! Where is she? Is she at His Commissionership's? I notice the angel's picture missing and it only goes missing when Beloved Sweetheart stays with His Commissionership's?" He avoided answering to Sonny's question regarding his Beloved Sweetheart.

"The Saint is no longer living here." Carly says gloating. "Sonny told her she was no longer welcome here. So did Jason. They threw her out of here." She smirks at Spinelli. Showing him that she knew more than him. Spinelli is stunned. His face shows his horror at hearing that. _How could this happen to my Beloved Sweetheart. This is her home. The title is in her name. The Evil Blonde One is lying. The Godfather and Stone Cold would never hurt her that way._

"You are truly Evil Blonde One. That's a lie! Stone Cold and the Godfather wouldn't ever let the Beloved Sweetheart to leave them." As Spinelli looks at Carly with hate in his eyes, they hear someone knocking on the door. Spinelli walks to the door and opens it to see Johnny O'Brien standing there. He puts his head out the door and looks down the hallway searching for Beloved Sweetheart. He finally looks at the man and asks, "Bodyguard of Beloved Sweetheart, where is she?"

Johnny says, "Not now, Jackal. I need to talk to Corinthos and Morgan. I'll tell you as soon as I'm done." Spinelli steps aside and lets Johnny in. He has a bad feeling that Carly was telling the truth. _I hope the Beloved Sweetheart is unharmed. I would be devastated if something happened to her. I need to be at her side. She is my family, she took me in when everyone abandoned me._ He closes the door and walks over to an armchair. He has a feeling that whatever is happening he needs to sit down.

Johnny walks to Jason and Sonny and says, "These papers are for each of you. You need to vacate penthouse immediately." He hands a set of papers to Jason and Sonny. "You will find this is ironclad eviction notice."

"What the hell is this shit, O'Brien? You work for me!" Sonny snarls at him and throws the papers at him. "You need to get back to where I sent you. You need to patrol the docks."

"I don't work for you, Corinthos. I never did." Johnny says as Jason opens the papers in his hands. He sees it's a court order eviction notice for him to vacate penthouse 4. Jason sees it's from Robin's attorney. _This can't be right. This place belongs to Sonny. When did Robin get an attorney. She's a college student._ "What is the meaning of this, O'Brien? Sonny owns this place."

"You work for me, O'Brien!" Sonny snarls. "As for this place, I own it. No one else."

Johnny looks at the men and says, "I work for your boss, Corinthos. Not you. Your boss. As for this place, it is owned by Robin Scorpio."

"This place belongs to Jason. He bought it from Sonny." Carly says. "The Saint could never afford this place."

Sonny furious and looks at Johnny in the eyes. He ignores the statement of his boss, because he does have to answer to someone. He decides to ignore or make statements about bosses, that can get someone killed. "I own this place."

Johnny smirks at them and says, "Shall we have a history lesson? I believe we shall." He looks at group and turns and winks at Spinelli. "I have been Robin Scorpio's bodyguard since she was a little girl. I have always been her bodyguard. When Stone became involved with Robin, he was told about me. He in turn introduced me to Sonny as a bodyguard for him and Robin. You, Sonny naturally assumed I was part of your organization, when I was not. My only job is to take very good car of Robin Scorpio. As for this place. It's really simple. When Stone was sick, Sonny purchased this place for Stone. He had the title put in Stone's name. When Stone lay dying upstairs, he told Sonny that he had a will made and everything was to go to his Angel, Robin. That will included this place. This is Robin's home." He looks at Jason and says with spite, "How does it feel trying to take the place of a dead man? You lived in his home, slept in his room, loved his woman, even had Sonny as best friend. Spinelli even calls you by his nickname of Stone. You even named your so-called son, Michael. She never took off his ring, unlike yours." Johnny looks at Sonny, "Robin talked to you about assigning me to her. Do you want to know why, Corinthos? It is because I've always been her guard. We just made it seem like a concoindence. We made sure no one was suspicious of us. She only told people she loved that I have been her bodyguard for years. Like Stone and Brenda. Corinthos, you have betrayed your family. Robin is, or should I say was, your family. You claimed Stone and Robin as family. And what did you do? You turned your back on your sister for Jason."

"Robin stood by your side and defended you to everyone, especially her uncle. The one time, she needed you to be there for her and understand her situation. You choose Jason. Not Robin. The one person she thought she could count on, besides her Uncle Mac, was you. You helped destroy her." Johnny points at Carly, "As for you Caroline Leigh Roberts, you will be going back to Ferncliff and Michael will be taken in by his father, AJ Quartermaine."

"No! AJ is not his father! I will not let the Quartermaines near my son! I will not be going to Ferncliff! You are crazy!" yells Carly. She looks at Jason for support.

Before Jason or Sonny could say anything, Johnny tells them, "The terms of your release from Ferncliff have been violated. I believe you told Robin that you were aiming for her not Tony Jones. That he got in the way. You gloated that Jason and Sonny would do anything for you and then you threaten my charge. I would like more than anything to make you suffer as you made my charge suffer." He then looks at Sonny and Jason, "I want to make both of you suffer as well."

Johnny sees Spinelli has a troubled and worried look on his face. "Jackal, you will be living with Robin. She will need you by her side. But it is your decision. You will still have a place to live."

Spinelli looks at Johnny with hope in his eyes, "The Jackal can live with Beloved Sweetheart?"

"Yes."

As Sonny, Jason and Carly are processing everything that Johnny said. They hear someone knocking at the door. Johnny hurries to the door, before he opens it he looks at Sonny and Jason and says with a smirk, "The boss is here."


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Robin is 25, Maxie is 18, Georgie is 16**

* * *

Georgianna "Georgie" Jones and her sister, Mariah Maximiliana better known to everyone as Maxie, were sitting at a table waiting for their dad and sister to arrive at Kelly's. They were meeting for dinner before Robin left for Paris. She was upset that Robin was leaving because she had the feeling that Robin won't be coming back this time. Her sister had broken up with her finance, Jason and she was heartbroken this time. _What a mess! I don't think Robin could handle anymore! She is so stressed out and this break from Jason sounded so permanent._

Her family was a big pile of mess! Her biological parents were Felicia and Frisco Jones, but the parent she holds most dear to her heart was her stepfather, Malcolm Scorpio. Her parents were divorced when her mom married Mac, and he became a dad to her and her sister. When her mom divorced Mac to remarry Frisco, she and her sister choose to stay with Mac and Robin.

Since her mom and dad were working for WSB, they allowed Mac to adopt them since that was what the girls wanted. Don't get her parents wrong. They stayed in constant contact with them, but it wasn't safe to be involved in their daily lives.

Georgie always felt it was the most unselfish thing her parents ever did for her and her sister. She was grateful to them for letting them stay with Mac when his only family had almost been destroyed. Mac's brother, Robert and his family, which included a stepfather to his daughter, were involved in a terrorist bombing in New York City. The result left his niece orphan, with her legal guardian in a coma with a very slight chance of recovery. _It was a horrible time but our family bond has only gotten stronger and stronger, especially after Stone's death._ George's face got sad but she shook her head, _I can't dewell on the past, we have to move forward._

Georgie looked at her watch again. She sighed. "Where do you think is keeping them, Maxie? They are 30 minutes late!" She said worriedly.

Maxie looked at her baby sister and said, "I don't know. I'm going to call Dad. You call Robin." She picked up her iPhone and called Mac as it rang, she could see her sister doing the same thing. Finally it was answered.

"Dad, where are you?"

"Maxie come to the hospital and bring your sister."

"What happened? What's wrong?"

"Just get here, Maxie." Mac hung up the phone before she could say anything else.

She looked at her sister and asked her, "Did you get in touch with Robin?"

Georgie shook her head and said worriedly, "It just keeps ringing. What did Dad say?"

Maxie stood up and gathered her things, "Let's go. Dad said to go to the hospital." She said with a worried look on her face. "We need to hurry."

As the teenage girls left, the Mike and the patrons of Kelly's looked at each other worriedly. They were all thinking the same thing. _Please not Robin._ The girls got into Maxie's car and drove to General Hospital and thinking, _Please don't let it be Robin._

* * *

The girls raced into the hospital and pushed the floor for Dr. Quartermaine's main floor, since they both felt this had something to do with Robin. They exited the floor and went to the Nurses' station.

"Where's my dad?" Georgie asked the nurse as the same time her sister asked, "Where's Robin?" Maxie asked.

Mac walked out of Robin's room just in time to hear his girls badgering the nurse.

"Girls, over here." Mac said as he motion the girls over. They ran to him and started asking questions.

"Enough!" He said sternly. "I will explain as soon as you calm down." The girls took a deep breath and let it out slowly. As they did that, Mac said, "Robin collapsed." He held up a hand and continued speaking, "Dr. Quartermaine said its stress related not HIV related." The girls felt relief.

"Can we see her?" Maxie asked her dad.

Mac smiled and opened the door and motion the girls to enter. The girls noticed AJ sitting next to the bed.

Mac said quietly, "Girls, there is something else you need to know." The girls looked at their dad with a worried look on their face.

"Dad what's going on?" Georgie asked worriedly. "Robin is okay, right? You're not just saying that, right?"

Mac said quietly, "This cannot leave this room, girls. I'm being serious now. I want you to promise what I say you will keep it a secret for now. This is Robin's news to share."

The girls looked at each other and said at the same time, "Promise."

Mac knew he could trust his girls and said, "Robin is pregnant." The girls were stunned for a second and then like a hurricane changes in different directions, they grinned, squeak and started jumping up and down.

"Oh, my gosh! This is great! I'm going to be an Auntie!" Maxie exclaimed happily.

Georgie hugged her dad and said, "This is the best news, I've heard all day, Dad. How does it feel to be a grandpa-to-be, Dad?"

Mac hugged her tighter and said, "I'm so happy I could burst."

Maxie stood still and looked at her dad, "How does Robin's HIV affect the baby, Dad? Will the baby have HIV?" She asked with a tremor in her voice. _If_ _the baby is HIV, this will kill Robin. She will be devastated._

Mac smiled and said, "Alan said it is less than 2%, the baby will have HIV." Maxie hugged her dad and sister tightly.

"That's really good news, Dad." Maxie said tearfully. "I was worried about how Robin would handle if this affected the baby. She would be devastated."

Mac quietly said, "Yes, she would have been. But thank goodness the chances are so low that it will help reassure her baby will be fine."

Georgie said, "Not to rain on anyone's parade but what is AJ doing here? He said some mean things to Robin."

Mac sighed and said, "AJ brought her to the hospital. He's convinced her to stay in Port Charles. We owe AJ a lot especially convincing her to stay."

Maxie pulled out of the embrace of her sister and dad, she walked over to AJ and touched his shoulder. "I'm sorry about everything I said to you, AJ. I had no reason to say—"

AJ interrupts her, "You had every reason to say what you did. I've been an ass to everyone especially the people that love me." He looks at her sadly and looks down on his hand holding Robin's. "I've been placing the blame on everyone except myself. I destroyed my family when I drove drunk and caused Jason to be in a coma. It's my entire fault. I need to atone for my mistakes. You were just protecting your sister, Maxie. You made me realize I was destroying everyone that loves me. I need to be better man for my family but especially for myself."

Maxie put her hand on AJ's chin and lifted it up slowly. "You aren't alone, AJ. I will be by your side helping you. I know you can do it."

AJ smiled slowly and quietly said, "Thanks, Maxie." As he pulled her in a hug and placed her on his lap. "I will take it one step at a time."

Mac looked at the couple sitting by his daughter's bed and asked, "When did this happen?"

Georgie looked at her dad and shook her head before saying, "Ugh! Dad, you really are oblivious to some things, especially with your daughters growing up."

Maxie looked at her dad and said, "Dad, we've been seeing each other for a while. I told you that."

Mac says, "You told me you were hanging out with AJ! Not dating anyone!"

Maxie laughs, "Dad, hanging out is another term for dating."

Mac's face changes slightly and looks at his youngest daughter in his arms and says, "Does that mean you are seeing that Spinelli kid?"

Georgie shyly nods her head.

"Ugh! Why can't you girls stop growing up?" He looks at the girls and says sternly, "We will be talking about this especially the rules on dating."

Maxie smiles at him, "Dad, Robin gave us the rules and the lecture. So don't worry. We aren't sleeping with anyone. Robin told us we need to be in a steady and committed relationship."

Mac sighs and said stubbornly, "I don't care. I'm still going over the rules with you girls."

Georgie walked over to the other chair on the opposite of AJ and Maxie. As she looked at her sister lying on the bed, she winked at Maxie and AJ and said, "Sure, Dad. We can discuss what the birds and the bees have to do with sex."

Everyone except Mac laughed.

There was a knock on the door and Monica walked in. She looked at everyone in the room and was surprised in the way her son and Maxie were sitting. She looked at Mac and asked him, "How is Robin doing? What happened? I was to be in standby for her but I was called away."

Mac smiled and said, "She was just under too much stress. But thank goodness, she will be fine, Grandma."

Monica nodded her head. "I can't imagine all the stress, she's been under. It's not good for her, she—"Monica's voiced trailed off. "Grandma? What are you talking about Mac?"

Mac grinned wide. "We are going to be Grandparents! Robin is pregnant!" he said with glee.

"Really?" she questioned. Mac nodded his head.

She smiled and hugged him. "Oh, my! I'm so happy! I need to call and congratulate Jas-"

Mac interrupted Monica by saying, "Robin and Jason broke up."

Monica's face changes from glee to shock. "What? I don't believe it. Jason and Robin are engaged. They've been together for years."

Mac sighs, "Jason can't picture a future without Carly and Michael. Robin isn't a factor in his future anymore. He told Robin that he feels Carly and Michael need him more than she does. That maybe in the future they'll find a way to be together but for now, he needs to be with Carly and Michael."

AJ looks at them and says, "That's just some of it. Sonny has turned his back on Robin and Jason told her he never wants to see her face again. She was destroyed by them. I've never seen Robin cry like her heart was broken before. Not even when Stone died."

Mac looks furious and almost shouts, "What the hell? Did those bastards do to my baby girl?"

* * *

Johnny opens and holds the door of the penthouse open for the men to come in. The boss walks in with his bodyguards and he looks at everyone in the room. Johnny closes the door. _It's show time. This is going to be interesting._

Sonny looks shock as he sees the boss as he walks in the penthouse as if he owns it and he tells him, "I thought you were dead."

He looks at Sonny with a smirk, "I believe that was greatly exaggerated. As you can see, I'm very much alive and extremely irritated with you and your second. You've all had a hand in destroying the person I hold dearest to me to my heart and for that you will pay. You've turned your back on family for this, puttana and her bastardo." The man sits down on an armchair.

"You protect this woman as if she is priceless, as she set out to destroy everything in her path from her mother to the child of my heart. She got what she wanted, living the rich life after manipulating everyone to get what she wanted. And in doing so, she has destroyed the child of my heart."

Jason looks puzzle as he looks at the man speaking. He has no idea who this man is; he has never seen him before. He looks around the room and sees Carly look at the man with a flirtatious smile. Sonny is slow turning pale as he hears the man speak, while Spinelli looks at the man with bemuse look on his face as if he is trying to remember where he has seen the man before.

"You don't know anything about Carly and Michael! I won't have you saying anything against them. They are under our protection." Jason says as he defends Carly and her son. "Who the hell are you?" Jason asks suspiciously. He looks at Sonny and asks, "Who the fuck is this man, Sonny? Do you know him?"

Before Sonny could answer Jason, the man lets out a snicker as he looks at them; he says with a sneer, "Of course, how could I forget. Your head injury, you don't remember the past, but I remember you very well, Jason. You, AJ and my child were great friends growing up. You were like a son to me, too bad I now may have to kill you for destroying my child. You and Sonny have destroyed her and that is something I cannot forgive. She is the last tie I have to her mother, my beloved wife." He looks down and then he says, "My child is Robin Scorpio. I am Duke Lavery, her stepfather."


	4. Chapter 4

As Robin lay unconscious on the hospital bed, she found herself in an old fashioned movie theater and on the screen was showing scenes of her life. All the special events that made her the person she was today. From living with her Grandma Filomena and wishing that Love would be her mother, to meeting Robbie, Felicia and Frisco, to her mom marrying Uncle Duke, spending time with AJ and Jason, seeing her Uncle Mac in the morgue for the first time, learning the tragic news that her Daddy Duke was in a coma and her parents died from the bomb in New York, trying to find a place with Uncle Mac and his family.

Seeing Stone for the first time and not liking him because she had a crush on her childhood friend, Jason. Of falling so deep in love with Stone that she defied everyone and everything to be with him.

Learning of Stone's illness, trying to be optimistic for everyone and learning she herself was HIV positive. She saw herself standing on stage at the Nurses' Ball and telling everyone after pointing to her face that this was the face of HIV and being carried off the stage by Jason.

Being afraid to fall in love with Jason especially being intimate with him, finding out he cheated on her with Carly and forgiving him. All the obstacles that tried to divide them but made them stronger as they opposed all oppositions until Carly came back into the picture.

As those scenes were showing on the screen, she noticed all the pity and betrayed looks her family and friends gave her; as she supported Jason in caring for Michael and allowing Carly to live in her home once she was released from Ferncliff.

She felt the renewal pain of hearing Jason speak about his vision of his future, saying that Carly will always be his life. As she sat in the theater watching the scene of her speaking to Sonny and he telling her she betrayed everything he loved about her being so special in his life; she felt the pain of loss so deep she thought she lost Stone and her parents again as both Sonny and Jason walked away from her on the docks.

As she sat there, she comprehended that she was resilient in life due to her upbringing with having spies as parents. _I shouldn't be second choice with the man I love. I should be first priority. I did all I could to show Jason I supported and loved him but he couldn't do the same for me. It's time I put myself first. Uncle Mac was right! He always told me, when a man loves a woman he'll do everything and anything for her. He said Stone truly loved me because he put me first when he found out he was sick and he did everything he could to make sure I was taken care of._

She let out a groan and she heard several voices asking, "Robin? Please wake up." She struggled to open her eyes and felt her hands being held. She slowly opens her eyes and asks, "What happened?"

"You collapsed, honey. AJ brought you in." Mac said softly. Robin's face slowly changes from puzzle to a scare look. Mac shook his head and said, "You collapsed due to stress, princess. He also said you were pregnant."

Robin looks at him in astound at what he just said. "What do you mean I'm pregnant? I can't be pregnant! I'm HIV positive. My baby will be will—"Robin cried fearfully.

Mac interrupts her to reassure her, "No! I spoke to Alan! He said the chance of the baby being HIV is less than 2 percent!"

She looks at him as if trying to make sure he wasn't lying to her. "I've never lied to, Robin. I won't start on something so serious, especially when it's regarding the health of my grandbaby."

Robin looks down at her stomach and said tenderly as she lifts her hand and gently pats it, "My baby. I'm going to be the best mom I can for you, little one." She lifts her head and looks at AJ and Monica and quietly says, "My baby will always be a part of the Quartmaines but Jason has hurt me more than I ever thought he could. I will let him know about the baby but right now I need to concentrate on me."

Monica smiles at Robin and reassures her, "Honey, you don't need to worry about anyone. Just take care of yourself and my grandbaby. As for Jason, I've never been more disappointed than I am right now."

AJ clears his throat and says, "I have to agree with mom, Robin. I placed the blame on how Jason treated our family on me because it was my fault. If I hadn't been drinking and caused the accident then Jason wouldn't have been in a coma." He looks at Robin and then hugs Maxie tighter to him. "I realized I can only do so much and not everything is my fault. I drank because I never could compete with perfect Jason and I felt worthless." He kisses Maxie on the head and looks at Robin. "I was told today by my sister that I could be anything I want to be even a good dad. I believe her. I believe you, Robin. You made me realize that I can step out and be the best man I can for myself."

Robin smiles at him and says, "AJ, I know you can do it. I didn't encourage you to be with my little sister, if I didn't believe you were a good man. You will make a wonderful dad to Michael."

AJ smiles and quietly states, "Yes, Michael, I need to make arrangements regarding his care. But first I need to get an attorney." AJ sighs. "Since I can't really use the family attorney because Jason is a Quartermaine. I need to retain someone else."

Mac looks puzzled as he questions AJ. "Why can't you use the family attorney? Jason has stated numerous times he is not a Quartermaine."

AJ looks over at Mac and answers him, "Jason may not consider himself a Quartermaine but he is my brother. I need someone that will represent me and not the Quartermaines. I don't want Jason to blame mom, dad, Emily or anyone else for the lawsuit. He will if it's the family attorney. He may call himself Jason Morgan but he is my little brother and I still know how he thinks."

Robin looks at AJ and sees the honest look in his eyes and makes a decision. She looks at everyone in the room and says, "I know of an attorney that has recently moved to Port Charles. I had retain his services because I was going to have Jason served with eviction papers for the penthouse."

Monica gasps and looks shocked, "Robin, you can't. The penthouse is Sonny's."

Robin smirks and states, "No, it's not, Monica. The penthouse is mine. Stone left it to me and I couldn't live there after he died. It was too painful. I was slowly able to be there and learned to love living there again." She laughs quietly. "Life was so much simpler when I was with Stone. There was no Carly to ruin my life." She looks down sadly. "Life has never been easy for me but I learned to survive it with my family and friends." She looks up and smiles at the room. "I was leaving Port Charles for Sorbonne and never coming back."

Everyone in the room looked distress as they all got ready to say something before hearing Robin continue speaking. "But AJ was right. This is my home and I'm not letting Carly, Sonny or Jason to make me leave with my tail in between my legs. I survived losing the love of my life once and I can do it again." She smiles at her family. "Robin Scorpio is home to stay."

Everyone piles on her in hugs. Finally, Monica yells, "Enough! This is a hospital!" Everyone moves away and Monica moves in for a hug. "I'm happy you are staying, Robin. I don't want to be away from my grandbaby."

"Speaking of grandbaby, I need to get in touch with my attorney. I need to make some changes in the paperwork he'll be serving Jason."

"Do you think he can represent me as well Robin? I want to have a paternity test done on Michael and if he is my son then we will precede with custody arrangements." says AJ.

Monica's face looks puzzled, "What do you mean if he is your son, AJ? You told me that Robin stated that you were the father."

"Mom, Carly was with too many men for me to know for sure, that he is my son. I want to be 100% sure he is my son. If he is my son, he will be a Quartermaine. I just need to know for sure."

"You are right, son. I didn't think about that," Monica says proudly. She feels that her son has made a change for the better. She can't help but contribute this change for better in her son with being friends of the Scorpio-Jones family. Maybe there is hope for her family in the upcoming months. She can only hope for the best.

Robin looks around the room and asks, "Does anyone know where my phone is? I have to make a call before it's too late."

Mac answers her, "It's in the drawer by the bed. Who are you calling?"

Robin slides over a little bit to reach the dresser next to her bed. She pulls open the drawer and finds her phone. She sees she has 10 missed calls with voicemail messages and text messages.

She sits up on the bed and unlocks her phone and sees the picture of her and Jason on the home screen. She quickly hits the settings icon and goes to change the wallpapers of the home and lock screen. She puts a picture of Stone and herself. She smiles sadly as she touches his face. _I promise I will be the best I can be and no one will stop me, Stone._

She quickly exits to go to her contacts and looks for her new attorney. She quickly hits his mobile number and smirks at the room as she hears the phone ring. The phone gets picked up and before Robin could say anything, everyone hears the man yelling on the phone.

"Where the hell have you been Robin? I've been calling and texting you for hours."

"I'm sorry. I-"

"No! Where are you?"

"At the hospital."

"Are you okay?" Everyone could hear the fear in the voice. Monica and Mac look at each other, they recognize the voice but he is in law enforcement and not an attorney. Not only that but this man lives in San Francisco. _What was he doing in Port Charles? Is he a lawyer now?_ These thoughts ran thru Monica's and Mac's minds.

"I'm fine. I promise you I'm fine."

"Thank God! I was worried something happened to you, Robin. I don't think I can survive if something happens to you, little sister."

"I'm fine, I've just been under too stress. Uncle Mac has reassured me that I'm fine and so is my baby."

"Trust Mac. He'll take care of you always. Now, I have the paperwork ready and -"

Robin giggles. "Yes, you heard right. Stop looking at the phone with a dumb look on your face. I am pregnant."

There is silence for a full minute.

A voice clears his throat and tearfully says, "A baby? Really?"

"Yes a baby. The best part is my baby has a very good chance of not being HIV."

"Congratulations, little sister. I'm so happy for you and my niece or nephew."

"I was hoping you'll be happy for me. I feel like-"

"No, Robin you are my sister. Never, ever doubt it."

Robin wipes a tear from her face and smiles. "I need a change in the paper work."

"Okay. What kind of change? I have the eviction paperwork ready and I have the contract paperwork stating 'anything he has bought or given to you will be yours.'"

"I want it changed to 'everything and anything he has bought, shared, given or unknowingly given to me will be mine and he has no claim or rights to it."

"Robin, that will have him give up all rights to his child. Are you sure about this?"

"Yes. I'll tell him about our baby but right now I won't put myself at risk. He choose Carly, J. I can't forgive him for that. Not again."

"I get it. I don't like it but I get it. I will word it so he won't suspect anything."

"AJ Quartermaine needs your help. He wants a paternity test done on Michael before he seeks custody."

A laugh is heard coming out of the phone. "It's about time someone thought to do that. That kid could be anyone from the mailman to a lab technician. Tell him I'll do it when I serve Jason today."

Robin smiles and gives AJ the thumbs up. "Thanks so much. We appreciate it."

"It's not for free, Robin."

Robin grimaces. "I know it's not for free. I would never do that!"

"Lil bit! I just meant dinner tonight at Kelly's. Bring the family. Be there by 8."

Robin smiles. "I'll be there as soon as I blow this gin joint."

"See you tonight."

Robin hangs up and tells everyone, "He agrees to help AJ and wants to meet tonight at Kelly's at 8."

* * *

Jason is in shock as he looks at Duke. "What?" he says in a shocked voice. "You are Duke Lavery? Robin's stepfather?"

Duke smirks at him and nods yes. "The same stepfather that has been an in coma since Robin was a kid?"

Duke sneers at him as he says, "The same one that has your life in my hands. Do you think I don't know how you treated my child? My child has been treated in contempt by you! You claim to love her! Ha! You don't know the meaning of it!" He waves his arms around in agitation. "I heard what you said to her tonight. I heard you tell her to leave Port Charles."

He gets up from the armchair and gets in Jason's face. "You tell the Princess of Port Charles to leave her home! Who the fuck do you think you are?" He grabs him and pushes him away from him. "You are no one! Do you understand? No one to tell her to leave!"

Duke walks away from Jason and sits back down in the armchair. "We have a lot to discuss. We will begin with this—this woman and I use the word extremely loose!" He looks at Sonny, Carly and Jason and points to the sofa. "Have a seat!"

Sonny and Jason share a concern look before walking and sitting down on the sofa. Carly pushes her hair back as she strides to the sofa as if she was on a runway modeling clothes. _I won the battle and war with the Saint. I will have her stepfather eating out of my hands. Everything she had is now mine._ Carly sits in the middle of Sonny and Jason. She gives the men her most innocent look. _It shouldn't take long before I win once again._

Duke sneers at the people sitting on the sofa before turning to look at Spinelli. He could tell Spinelli is nervous and scared. "Jackal, if you wish to you can leave. This meeting does not include you. You are more than welcome to stay or you can go and visit Robin. I just caution you not to say a word about my return. I wish to tell Robin myself."

Spinelli smiles and quietly says, "I'll go and visit the Beloved Sweetheart. Do you happen to know her location?"

Duke smiles at Spinelli. He is grateful that his daughter has a good friend by her side. "She is at the hospital in room 410. She should be released in 2 hours." The men excluding Duke look worry when they hear Robin is in the hospital. Duke smiles and reassures Spinelli as he says, "She's fine, Jackal. Go and see her."

Spinelli nods his head and gets up as he walks to the door, he hears, "I'll see you and Robin tonight. I'll be waiting for you to come home tonight."

As soon as the door closes, Duke states, "Now that the innocent child has left, let us begin." He looks pointy at Sonny asks him, "Why did you side with Jason in this debacle? Why have you cast out my child from your side?"

Sonny quietly says, "I did not cast Robin from my side. I will do anything for her."

"Did you or did you not tell her that she has betrayed Jason by telling AJ about the child? Did you or did you not tell your guard, Milo to take her home after Jason said he did not want her here at the penthouse? Did you or did you not tell Robin that she wasn't the woman you thought she was?"

Sonny stays quiet as he thinks over the conversations he had with Robin. Everything he heard, he did do to Robin. _Why the hell did I say those things to Robin? She has always stayed neutral when sides are picked either with Brenda and me or Jax and me? She'll never forgive me. She always defended me against everyone especially her uncle and this is how I repaid her? I'm a cretin asshat._

"I just realized, I did say all that to Robin but I was putting myself in Jason's shoes and reacted how I would if it happened to me."

"That's not an excuse, especially to someone that is supposed to be family!" Duke said harshly. "Family is family. We stick by family no matter what!" He was surprised that Jason and Carly were silent, but it was better for their health if they stayed quiet.

Jason was about to speak when he hears, "I'll get to you, Morgan! Quiet!" Duke said unemotionally. "Corinthos, you have disappointed me. My child is family. Family comes before all. We'll get to that after we deal with her!"

"Miss Roberts, you have caused a lot of grief since you've set foot in Port Charles." Carly's mouth is about to open when she hears him say, "Be quiet! Before I shut you up permanently. Do not open your mouth until I tell you, you can."

"I would like to know is why in the hell you would protect this woman that tried to kill Robin?" Sonny and Jason look shock as they look at Duke and then gaze at Carly. They both have their mouths open as they are stun by the news. "I take it you weren't aware that Carly planned the bomb that almost killed Robin."

Jason snorts and shakes his head and says, "You are wrong. Carly would never hurt anyone. Your information is wrong."

Duke sneers at him and says coldly, "My information is never wrong, Morgan." The look he gives Jason is so cold that Jason feels a shiver. "I see where your loyalties, Morgan. You disappoint me. Your loyalty to this woman is compelling. I'm not sure you are suited to be a second to anyone." He continues in a cold, stern voice. "Do you feel the same way, Corinthos?"

Sonny feels weary in answering Duke's question. _I feel like I'm in a corner surrounded by people trying to kill me. I either enrage my best friend or my boss. What the hell do I do?_

Duke shrugs and tells him, "Just tell me what you personally think, Corinthos? Do you personally believe this woman has the ability to plan a murder? It's a simple yes or no question."

 _Okay. That makes it easier for me. I know Carly, I may not like her but underneath she is a good person._ Sonny makes his decision as he says, "I have to agree with Jason. Carly would never hurt anyone."

The room suddenly felt cold to everyone as Duke says in a formal and emotionless voice, "I see." He gets up and walks to the front door and opens it. The guard at the door says, "Yes sir?" Duke says, "I'm waiting for someone. As soon as he gets here, send him in." He closes the door before the guard could respond.

He walks to the armchair and sits there. He is contemplating his next move. "This situation is very extremely complex, which makes it harder to hand. I have two of my employees not believing a word I said." Sonny and Jason open their mouths to defend themselves but before they could, Duke continues. "I cannot have anyone that is not loyal to me, work for me."

He looks coldly at Sonny and Jason. "As of this moment, you no longer work for me." He sneers at Carly. "All of you will vacate this place. You are not welcome." He looks down at his ring before saying, "Corinthos and Morgan, we will be speaking at a later time in regards to your disloyalty to family."

Before anyone could say anything, the front door opens and a man walks in.

"Hello. I'm here on behalf of my client." He looks around the room and grins, especially at Sonny's stunned face.

"I see everyone is here." He opens his briefcase and pulls out some paperwork.

"Ms. Roberts, you are served. This is in regards to the child, Michael Corinthos III. This is a court-order paternity test. The petitioner has been told that he is the father and he wishes to seek custody if he is proven to be the father."

Before anyone could protest, he looks at Jason. "Jason Quartermaine Morgan, you have been served with eviction notice as well as a contract. This contract just needs your signature. You can have an attorney review it but it just states, 'everything and anything you have bought, shared, given or unknowingly given to Robin Scorpio will be hers and only hers. You will have no claims, rights or privileges to anything. Nor will you in the future, seek, ask nor sue for everything and anything you have unknowingly given to Robin Scorpio. Any items/persons will remain in full custody of Robin Scorpio and she will have sole custody of any items/persons. You will be under no obligation to support Robin Scorpio, any bills for anything that is in Robin Scorpio's custody and care. The deadline to have this contract signed and review by your attorney will be tomorrow at noon. If it is not signed by the deadline, we will move to the next phase, which is lawsuit. Keep in mind, your job, especially the illegal side of the coffee business will come to light."

He turns to Sonny before Jason could say a single word. "From the look on your face you're not happy to see me, Mr. Corinthos. Especially since you broke a dying man's last wishes." Sonny's face turned pale as he realized the implication of that sentence. The man just sneers at Sonny. "Regardless, this is eviction paperwork regarding penthouse 4. This is Robin Scorpio's home. She received it as part of sole heir of the estate of Stone Cates. She as his widow is entitled to everything that he owned."

Jason is dumbfounded and quickly protests, "That's not possible. Robin has never been married."

The man grins a big, bright smile before he says, "Robin was married to Michael 'Stone' Cates. I should know, since I was at the wedding and she is my sister-in-law. On that note, let me introduce myself. I am John 'Jagger' Cates and I am Robin Scorpio's and Alan Quartermaine Jr.'s attorney."


End file.
